Ambassador Whirl
= Autobot Datanet Message: 10/39 Posted Author Nyon Rebel Ambassador Thu Mar 19 Sky Lynx ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sentinel Prime, Instead of allowing Whirl to wallow in his self-grief and depreciation, perhaps there is a task he is suited for yet. The Nyonese seem to want to find an honest way for their society, and with the recent prisoner transfer, I would say their intentions are pure. Because of this, I think it would be best that we allow Whirl, as a former member of the Nyon rebel, to return to them as a liaison to the Autobots so that perhaps we can have them work with us towards a mutual goal. Thoughts on the matter would be appreciated, and I would not mind taking the responsibility for Whirl's assignment. Sincerely, Lt Cmdr Sky Lynx -- Radio: A-Mission -- Sky Lynx says, "Prowl? Since it seems that Sentinel Prime is otherwise indisposed with what I am sure are more pressing details, did you perhaps get a chance to read my proposal on what to do with Whirl?" -- Radio: A-Mission -- Prowl says, "Yes." -- Radio: A-Mission -- Sky Lynx says, "Do you have any thoughts on the matter?" -- Radio: A-Mission -- Prowl says, "Whirl is unpredictable." -- Radio: A-Mission -- Sky Lynx says, "He is. But give him something that he may take pride in doing may tame that slightly and give him purpose to focus his unpredictability on. Also, he is no more unpredictable than the rest of them, and therefore may have a better chance than to attempt to send one of our own in." -- Radio: A-Mission -- Prowl says, "Well, he is acquainted with them already, I suppose." -- Radio: A-Mission -- Sky Lynx says, "Exactly. And if were something to happen, his loss would be acceptable, in this case as he was only carrying out his duties." -- Radio: A-Mission -- Sky Lynx says, "With your permission, I believe we should suggest this assignment to him and gather his thoughts - at worse, if Sentinel Prime rescinds the order, I will take responsibility for it." -- Radio: A-Mission -- Prowl says, "Mm. Very well, I'll authorize it." -- Radio: A-Mission -- Sky Lynx says, "Excellent. *clears throat* Whirl, if you would report to the command center." -- Radio: A-Mission -- Whirl says, "Oh yeah, thanks for finally including me in the conversation." Whirl takes his sweet time getting here but he does eventually show up. He gives both Prowl and Sky Lynx (who he is surprised to see because he had no idea how huge the Decagon really is) an emotionless stare only someone like him can give. "I didn't do it, I swear." While Whirl's taking his sweet time, it has given Prowl and Sky Lynx to go over other information in the meantime. "After the recent battle with the Combaticons, I have to believe that Onslaught either has a device that allows him backdoor access to basic systems or one of the prisoners I captured has in turn allowed him access. The attack was too precise to be otherwise." the large dinobird comments as he awaits the arrival of the empurata. When he arrives, the large Lynx lowers his head to study Whirl and asks Prowl. "This is him?" he queries and continues his study from above. "Arcee had only given me a rough description of who he was." Prowl nods as he listens to Sky Lynx. For once the mech isn't going on and on with self-aggrandizing stories of the past. "Agreed, we'll need to root out the mole if there is one." Though that is not to say SecF doesn't have its own undercover operations. He turns to Whirl as the mech enters, nodding to Lynx's question. "Yes, this is Whirl." So this is Sky Lynx. Whirl doesn't think he's ever actually seen the guy...lynx.. shuttle for himself, he definitely would've remembered if he did. Right off the bat, Whirl is intimidated but he tries to make up for it by being overly aggressive, like some kind of attempt at showing dominance over a giant robot who could easily crush him to death by accident. "What's the matter, weren't expecting an empurata? Is that going to be a problem for ya? Wouldn't be the first time around here." Prowl receives only a brief stare and then an agitated huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "So what's this all about anyway? I don't know what you've heard, but I had nothing to do with that stabbing incident. The guy just happened to trip and fall on a sharp object I just happened to be holding at the time, okay? I didn't do anything wrong. Also that wasn't me." And before Whirl says another word, Sky Lynx opens his maw, snaps it down on Whirl, crushes him in his teeth and rips him in halves, devouring the upper half as he raises his head and tosses the poor torso up and down, poor Whirl's dripping all over the floor as Prowl laughs with delight. Except not. Instead, Sky Lynx pauses as Whirl goes all offensive and into denial of everything and the large creature just allows Whirl to let it all out. "Now, if you are quite done with your mannerisms and fears of my reaction, I believe that I should at least start with an introduction. I am Lieutenant Commander Sky Lynx." the creature comments as he lowers his head to be more on level with Whirl, his teeth gleaming in the light as much as his golden windows do. "And it is not what you have done wrong that I am interested in, per say, it is what I believe that you could possibly be doing right at this time. I have spoken to Arcee about you and she feels that the main reason that you are spending time in your room from what I gathered is that you are not feeling a sense of purpose and perhaps that joining the Autobots was not the first priority of what you wished to do with your existence. After studying your files, I have an offer I would like to present to you, however, if you wish to return to your room to continue to mope, I would be more than willing to allow it. But allow me to say this: I have met many on my travels, both Cybertronian and otherwise that have claimed to be a loner. And it was never because they enjoyed the solitude of being alone, it is because they did not wish to blend in to the world or become accepted and mechs and others continue to disappoint them. I hope that the offer I will make if you agree to stay will not force the latter upon you." Whirl's first reaction to Sky Lynx craning down to look at him sort-of-face to not-face is to take a big step back. The lighting of the room dances ever so gracefully off all those teeth and Whirl can't help but feel just a bit (okay a lot) unsettled by them. He tries multiple times to interrupt Sky Lynx and tell him why everything he's saying is wrong but the big shuttle-bird just keeps going on and on and on. The worst part? Nothing he's said so far is wrong. "...Okay, fine. I'll hear you out. What's this offer of yours?" "Excellent. I am pleased that you have agreed to remain to hear me out." Sky Lynx comments as he paces away from the empurata and circles the room, the large creature full of restless energy as he moves with fluid grace. "It was brought up to me that before you joined the Autobots that you were part of the Nyonese insurgency under the command of Hot Rod." the shuttlebird comments as he turns his attention back to Whirl, the large claws of his front legs tapping against the floor in a mild staccato beat. "I had the recent service of meeting with the chap, and it was not the best of meetings - I know that he, perhaps like you, are continuing to be distrusting of the Autobots as a whole and you have your reasons for it and the reasons are your own to have - that much I can understand and respect, even if I do not personally agree with them." Sky allows that much as he twitches his tail idly, his head snaking back down again on level with Whirl. "You have agreed to join us, and I do appreciate that." he says finally. The golden visor moves to meet with Whirl on optic level again. "Now, for the reasoning I have summoned you hear. You were undoubtedly part of the conversation I had with Hot Rod a couple of cycles back and it brought to my attention the gulf of misinformation and distrust that exists. I believe, perhaps wrongly, that those in Nyon are attempting to actually do well and good for their home and hearth. And that is something that I can indeed understand, as I would protect my own home with all that I have as the opportunity arises. But I will never understand it on the street level, in as much that the street level will not understand where I stand on my feelings and beliefs. I .. nae, the Autobots need someone that can communicate with the Nyonese on a level that they can accept and understand. And someone that can share with us the Nyonese point of view and provide us with information that will allow us to support or supervise them as needed." the Roc explains as he paces again, idle in his steps. "I had first considered approached Arcee with the suggestion that she would be our liaison to the Nyon forces, however, due to recent events, I decided not to offer her the position. Something about the desire to throttle Hot Rod herself I believe she mentioned.. alas. Anyway, that means that the more logical decision would be to present this idea to someone that has served within the Nyon ranks, hence it is my suggestion and as it was approved to present you with the chance to return to Hot Rod's ranks as our official liaison. You will report to us as needed and on demand and this mission is only effective for as long as Sentinel Prime continues to allow it. If the order is given, you must return to the Autobots. You must also provide the Autobots with weekly updates on things within the Nyon ranks." "Am I asking you to sell them out? No. But we.. even I need to know how they operate so that we could better assist them. For if we do not assist them and allow things to continue to deteriorate, I believe that they will slip further into the insurgency and it will allow the Decepticons to further embrace and seduce them further into their ranks." Finished with his explanation, the large creature returns his attention to Whirl. "Will you accept this position?" Prowl just stands there, his arms folded across his chest and his face like a wall of stone as per usual. He is frowning slightly, though he doesn't appear to be in direct disapproval of anyone at the moment. He doesn't say anything yet, but lets Sky Lynx speak his piece. Even if he isn't exactly the best at getting to the point. Whirl quickly regrets sticking around to hear Sky Lynx out because WOW does this guy have a lot to say. It's like an endless stream of words that go on and on and on and on. It reaches the point that Whirl has to struggle to comprehend what exactly Sky Lynx is telling him, his words no longer having any meaning and becoming a mess of noise. His optic focuses in on that massive maw as it opens and closes and opens and closes. It feels like the two of them are trapped in some kind of bizarro world where time has slowed down incredibly; it honestly feels like he has been listening to Sky Lynx talk for an eternity. Even after the torrent of words spewing out of Sky Lynx's mouth stops, it takes a good while for Whirl to respond; his processor trying to catch up with everything that just happened. "What fresh horror was /that?/" Whirl rubs the sides of his head with both claws. "Uuuuugh.. okay, so, let me get this straight. You want me to represent the Autobots in Hot Rod's group to get you guys inside information? Is that right? Is Hot Rod cool with letting an Autobot in on whatever it is he has going on right now? Yeah, I know him and he knows me, but I'm still wearing the badge of a group of people he doesn't agree with." Regardless of how others feel when Sky Lynx speaks, it just seems that he is completely oblivious to it all. "I believe that you have the basic idea. However, I am not suggesting that you become a spy. That is not the purpose of this exercise. It is so that perhaps that there can be some idea of trust and communication between the Autobots and Nyonese rebellion." The question about Hot Rod brings up an excellent point. "This is not something I have addressed with Hot Rod. I had assumed that you would accept that as your first step as the ambassador to Nyon and its rebellion is that you would speak to him, extend the offer of assistance and your liaisonship." the large creature states firmly as he studies Whirl. While the mech may not have a face, Sky Lynx can still read the body language of a Cybertronian - it comes for the very few emotions that he himself can express. "And yes, I realize that there are fundamental differences between the Autobots and Nyon. That is why I am offering you the chance to be their voice to Command. If you do not want to accept this, I would understand, after all, it is a task that requires someone with strong mental aptitude and ability." the creature admits. "It is not a task to be taken easily." Whirl does his best to seem slightly disinterested in all of this, folding his arms and leaning against whatever furniture happens to be closest to him to further complete the illusion. In reality, this offer is exactly what Whirl wanted. Yes, he would still be working for the Autobots (which he hates but it's actually ideal since he has that whole agreement with Starscream that requires him to stick around) but he'll also get to see Hot Rod again and Rewind and all those other guys whose names he can't remember because he never bothered to learn them. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't miss being a Nyon rebel so this chance to kinda sorta be a part of that again, at the very least get a chance to safely interact with the rebel ground without being deemed a traitor, is probably the best idea ever put forth to him by an Autobot since he first signed up. Of course, he's not going to tell Sky Lynx all of that so he tries to play it cool. "Yeah, alright, I guess I'll do it. I /am/ the best candidate for it, afterall." "Excellent." Sky Lynx looks as pleased as someone with a nose of a shuttle that is actually a dragon can look as the large creature offers a nod of his head. "For the moment, I will be working as your handler. As I have already given you your first assignment, that being meet with Hot Rod and present this offer to him, if you have no further questions, you are dismissed. Good luck and good tidings, Whirl." "Uh, yeah.. you too or whatever." Whirl is such a people person, isn't he? He gives Sky Lynx a look, which could mean anything considering his lack of face, and then departs. Time to put together a good pitch for Hot Rod about this whole thing.